Insense
by KaptainSarcasm
Summary: Moments of perfection hit us all at one point or another. Throughout his lifetime, Yukito has had to learn to make his own. This is a little story I wrote about Yukito and Touya.


Author's notes: I decided to put this section on top this time around because I plan a strong ending for this particular one-shot. This is a yaoi fic, as is my style, Touya/Yukito, so if that offends you or whatever, it's time for you to grow up and accept the world. I got this idea when I was sitting at my desk doing an art project when one of those rare moments of perfection hit me. You know the type, the kind where there's no where in the entire world you'd rather be than right there, right then. Unfortunately for me, I've begun to live only for those moments. Anyway, music to theme this story would have to be "Things Behind the Sun" by Nick Drake, as even my best friend felt perfection to Nick Drake's heavenly voice.  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I like disclaimers. I think it's fun to read/write disclaimers. Whoo hoo! Writing this disclaimer sure is fun! I own nothing! I certainly don't own CCS! YAY!  
  
Incense  
------------------  
  
Waking up next to Touya always inspired moments of perfection for Yukito. The latter would usually awake first, then prop himself up on his elbow to get a good look at his sleeping koi. Touya never looked as peaceful when he was awake as he was when he was sleeping. Carefully, not moving too quickly or too slowly, Yukito reached out to brush the bangs from those beautiful eyes. Yes, they were beautiful even when closed. Then he placed a kiss on the other's forehead.  
  
Before he could pull away, however, the dark-haired boy woke up, seeing Yukito hovering above him. He grinned. "What a wonderful thing to see first thing after waking up," he remarked.  
  
"I could say the same thing, To-ya." Leaning down, he kissed the other softly, feeling Touya's strong arms wrap around him. They were both smiling when they pulled back, telling each other of their love through their eyes.  
They were at Yukito's house, Touya having spent the night after a really bad ice storm moved in. The air was too dry for snow, but it was perfect for ice. The wind chill was negative four. Most of Yukito's large, empty house was almost as cold as it was outside, but the small bedroom was just the right temperature. Warm but not hot, just warm enough to make the boys drowsy.  
  
"To-ya," Yukito stated suddenly, as if remembering something.  
  
"What is it, Yuki?"  
  
"I'm out of incense. We're going to have to go out and get more." He spoke of it as if it was as basic of a need as milk or eggs.  
  
Touya looked incredulous. "In this weather? You must be crazy!" However, as soon as the statement was out of his mouth, Yukito began to pout, giving Touya his best puppy-dog eyes. The latter sighed. "Okay, but you're wearing layers. I know how cold you get."  
  
So they headed out a half-hour later after a lot of putzing around, wearing five layers each and still looking cold. Yukito smiled up at his friend. "Thank you for doing this with me, but I have to show you something."  
  
Shivering, Touya replied, "Tell me about it later. Lets just get the stupid incense and get back home." Yukito nodded and both boys stated to jog into town.  
  
Most stores were still open, and the one that Yukito preferred to buy his scented sticks was, thankfully, open. They practically busted through the door, eager to get into the heat. The dark-haired boy leaned back against the closed door, panting, but the light-haired boy went straight to the counter in the back where the packages of incense were on display. He squinted down at them, frowning, until he spotted what he wanted: Vanilla. "I'm so glad you have it," he told the clerk, whom he seemed to know quite well. "It's been out of stock for the past week." He handed the package to her. She smiled lightly at him, eyeing the package.  
  
"Getting the expensive kind today, huh? Hard week?" she inquired, ringing it up.  
  
Yukito looked back at Touya, who was now approaching them. "No," he told her in an almost wistful voice. "I'm going to teach him perfection."  
  
The taller boy joined them at the counter and glanced at the small screen that showed the price. "Eleven dollars?!" he exclaimed. "For a bag of incense?!"  
  
"Yes, To-ya. It's imported from India, plus it's the good kind."  
  
As the clerk finished printing the receipt and bagging the sticks, she smiled and said, "Have a nice day, please be careful out there." The two customers nodded and left, gritting their teeth against the blast of cold wind that hit them when they opened the door.  
  
As soon as they entered Yukito's house, they took off their extra layers, threw them on the floor, and went back into the bedroom. Still shivering just a bit, Yukito ripped open the package and tried to place a stick into the little hole on his ash-covered incense burner, but he was shivering too much. "Yuki, why don't you warm up before you do that?" Touya himself was sitting on the bed, a blanket wrapped around him.  
  
But Yukito shook his head as he managed to get the stick in. "That would defeat the purpose of lighting this incense." Then he lit it with a wooden match, shook out the flame on the match, and then blew out the flame on the incense. Smoke began to drift upwards from the orange-red ring around the top. Finally, Yukito joined Touya on the bed, cuddling up to him under the blanket.  
  
"What now?" asked Touya.  
  
"We wait. The smoke has to really get going. I used to do this all the time right after I found out about Yue. It's so soothing and warm." He fell silent, then smiled. "Watch the smoke, To-ya." That was the last thing either of them said for a while.  
  
The smoke from the incense danced upward. The way it moved reminded them of snakes, the texture reminded them of silk. Images of a woman running through a flower field, trailing a silk scarf and laughing entered their minds. It was almost as if they would be able to reach out and touch it and feel its softness, like spider webs or cotton. The fine scent of vanilla tickled their noses.  
  
By the time Touya awoke from his trance, half of the stick had burnt down. He glanced down at Yukito, seeing him gazing with a glazed look at the smoke, the corner of his mouth lifted in a dreamy smile. The taller boy was aware of every feeling on his skin, every tingling of his senses. He could feel Yukito's arm around his waist, the blanket around his shoulders, the pleasant warmth of the room, the soft mattress of the bed, and Yukito's hair tickling his neck every time he took a breath in.   
  
And at that moment, it was perfect. 


End file.
